


Champagne?

by BuchananBottoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananBottoms/pseuds/BuchananBottoms
Summary: Crowley is dining alone when he gets some company from a stranger he wishes would leave him alone, until  a passing angel saves him from his awkward situation





	Champagne?

Crowley walked into a small gastropub and sat down at a table near the windows. Aziraphale's shop was across the street and the lights were on, the angel's dark and blurred profile moved about inside.

Crowley was alone tonight, he'd spent too much time inside lately. Only talking to his plants and a certain book hoarder for the last week, he thought some people watching would be nice. He didn't want to interact as much as observe. 

Caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice that a body had occupied the seat across from him. 'Ahem.' the woman who spoke was easily in her mid-20s, maybe later. She wore a rather revealing green dress that negatively contrasted her dark skin and unnaturally red hair. 

'Are you alone tonight?' Crowley resisted the urge to hiss and instead replied, 'sadly' in a flat voice. 'What girl was stupid enough to pass you up?' Oh, if only you knew. He thought,

'not one good enough to talk about' he downed half his glass 'No, really. what's her name?' She asked leaning against the table 'Uhh, Amelia.' He supplied 'she pretty?' As the day is long, he thought. 'Ehhh, a bit' he said, making a vague and wobbly hand gesture 'can I stay here with you, I'll cheer you up' She said tilting her head slightly and smiling. He inwardly scoffed, ' if you'd like' he said not letting his distaste show 

'What's your name, been talking for nearly ten minutes and you haven't introduced yourself' She placed her head in the palm of her hand and batted her eyes at him, it made Crowley cringe. He quickly covered it with a smirk.

'Anthony Crowley.' This was a woman with next to no personality, her only interest was sex, and Crowley could tell soon as she sat down. He wasn't interested in the slightest.

'Abbi Whelton' She said, then added 'with an I.' As an afterthought, 'there's a silent I in Whelton?' Crowley asked, he smiled when she looked annoyed. Seems like she gets this a lot. 'No not that- it's Abbi with an I' 

'Oh, well then. Pleasure to meet you, Abbi' the smile she gave him made him sick. 'What do you do for a living' he didn't have an answer, how does someone explain that their job was to be a pain in humanity's side 24/7? 'Oh uhh, I'm a doctor' close enough. She seemed to brighten at that, I'm a model, er, well, I will be. once the agency contacts me.' She looked very proud indeed, 

Just then the waiter showed up 'thank Satan' Crowley murmured. 'Hello there, I'm Alec, I'll be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?' Crowley looked up at the man, he was quite handsome, more so than his current company, he was no angel though. 'I'll have a glass of whatever you think 's best' Abbi cut in, glaring daggers at the poor man 'and I'll have a glass of red wine' the server scribbled it down and fled, but not before winking at Crowley. 

'So, read any good books, lately, she was struggling to keep the conversation going, 'Don't read many books, me. But a good friend of mine runs that book shop right there' Crowley said pointing across the street, all the lights had gone off. Perhaps he's gone out. 'I was in there the other day with my sister, the man there seemed quite Rude.' She said crossing her arms and frowning. What Crowley wouldn't do for some holy water right about now.

His phone pinged signaling he had got a message, but when he looked the screen was empty. 'Is that Amelia?' The woman asked 'no, that's not her.' He was growing bored. When their drinks came he drained half his glass, pleased with the way it burnt his throat and happy that Abbi didn't notice when it refilled itself. 

Alec saved him from the awkward silence, ' can I get you anything to eat?' Aziraphale was talking about popcorn shrimp last night, Crowley thought it was worth a try. 'Popcorn shrimp, please' Alec nodded, 'I'll have a chicken caesar salad' Abbi said, crowly had nearly forgotten about her

'Tony' she cooed, he covered his snear with a smile. She placed her hand on his, taking advantage of the fact his hand was resting on the table. 'What's your story' Crowley slowly pulled his hand away and wiped it off on his pant leg. 'That's something I don't share on the first date.' She cocked her brow, 'this is a date?' Aw heaven, now she thinks I'm interested 'yes, why not. If that's what it takes.' 

'Your champagne, sir.' A smooth voice said. Male. Crowley looked squarely at Abbi and she shook her head. 'Not us' She said. The man left.

'What'll it take for a second date?' She was basically purring at this point, more cat than girl. 'Well if tonight goes okay, that's usually how these work right?' Crowley said uninterested, how had she not gotten the hint, he was paying no attention to her. 

'Champagne?' The man was back, thank Satan. Abbi waved him away once again. Damn, there goes his saviour. 'How do you think tonight is going then?' 

'Really now, is no one going to drink this champagne?' The man, Abhi was about to snap, she turned and growled out 'It's. Not. Ours.' Crowley turned to the man, 'look, sir, it's not-' he stoped, blonde hair, hazel eyes, a smile that lit the room up. That's his angel. 'To the happy couple' he said, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. He aimed the bottle mouth at the woman, and popped off the cork. It hit her straight in the chest. 

' What the Hell was that' She stood, soaking wet and very angry, early shaking. 'Oh, oh my' Aziraphale started, 'I guess my hand slipped, oops' Crowley was smiling, he was so proud. He was clearly, at least a bit jealous. And Crowley may have snickered just a bit. okay, a lot, he was nearly keeled over laughing. 

' I'm suing' She said, and stomped over to the nearest employee, clutching her chest. 'Good thing I don't work here' Aziraphale sat down and poured himself a glass. 'Excellent aim angel, dead center. Have you been practising?' The angel laughed, 'you do flatter me, dear.' 

'As entertaining as that was, we need to leave' he said nodding his head toward Abbi, who was currently stressing out the busboy. 'Grab that and let's go' he said already standing up and offering his hand to Aziraphale. 

He nodded and took Crowley hand, and walked to the door, holding it open for his demonic partner. Once outside they walked quickly across the street and to the shop. Crowley snapped and the doors opened and the lights came on. Once through he closed the doors and walked to the little room in the back that held cozy couches and warm blankets.

They sat down and when he moved to lay against Aziraphale and was lightly pushed away they both sat up some, 'what's wrong, Angel?' He said softly, setting his forehead against Aziraphale's. 'Who was she?' He asked meekly, Crowley smiled softly and nudged his nose against the angels. 

'Someone who thought I was desperate and came over to tempt me. She didn't stand a chance. Only one person has done that so far-' he was cut off by Aziraphale's kiss. Crowley leaned closer to the angel and ran his hands through his short curly hair. The kiss was short and passionate and it meant 'I love you.'


End file.
